everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Daiyu Qing
A complete reflection of her father, Daiyu Qing is the feisty daughter of the Jade Emperor or Yù Huáng Dà Dì . She is an advocate for Royals given that she believes there is a linear path that one should take, regardless of one's backstory. She only cares for her own destiny and any mention of others wanting to be a Royal or a Rebel, she couldn't care less. Daiyu focuses on her own studies and her own destiny, as selfish as that is. Character Personality When thinking about the kind and benevolent Jade Emperor, nobody expected Daiyu to be such a cold and emotionless girl. Everything she does down to the way she dresses and how she cuts up her food (her food must never touch each other), she is organized, formal and neat. She doesn’t appreciate her father always trying to get her out of the house and enjoy a night at the club or to an outing with some teenagers her age. Hanging out with people is a large waste of time and interacting with people who aren’t beneficial to her is most likely to be cut out of her life. Laziness and useless interactions are simply not tolerable to her. She does not have time for anyone or anything that would not help her obtain her Queen title. Daiyu is a workaholic, as she is constantly trying to find ways to achieve her goal without having to look at anyone that does not give her what she needs. Being stern and merciless, Daiyu is one person that is highly unlikable when it comes to acquaintances. She is unintentionally rude and blunt, as she directly tells the person if she wants to be around them or not, just so it doesn’t waste their time and most importantly, her time. Often, she tells them to take her rejections as a grain of salt and reassures that she does not hate them, only that she is just trying to spare their time and thoughts towards her. Daiyu would then give them a pat on the shoulder and leave, not noticing any awkward tensions, as she is bad at reading other people’s feelings. Being so studious, Daiyu is very active on her feet, always having to pace back and forth and thinking a million miles an hours. Her mind is always thinking of something, whether it is chalking up a note of her next test in her mental calendar or how to complete a class with maximum effort. Some catch her mumbling to herself, filling the room with her quiet mutters in Mandarin, as she is more comfortable talking in her native tongue. It is such a habit that she does it when she is doing her exam, and her teachers are aware of this, therefore, they request her to sit in the back or outside the classroom. She seems to have a better time studying while working out, so she does that on a daily basis. Her dorm room is full of monkey bars, poles, weights and other gym equipment just for her studying habits. Daiyu has a hard time making friends and even if she is so against the idea of socialization, she feels lonesome, even if she hides that fact well. She is so disconnected with everyone else, she does not understand most memes or “street talk”. When referencing something from the Mirrornet or millennial lingo, she simply just stares blankly at the speaker. She can make any humorous moments super awkward because she doesn’t even laugh. It’s that she refuses to laugh, but more that she simply does not understand punchlines. She knows “gamer” lingo, though, but barely uses it in her daily language. She is not gregarious in the slightest. Because she is so detached from the rest of the world, her views are narrow-minded and cynical. Having grown up surrounded by riches, she simply does not comprehend how anyone could be poor or less than god-like in the Mythology program. She is the embodiment of that one line from Emperor’s New Groove, “You should have thought about that before you became peasants” or that other line from Shrek, “Many of you will die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.” Because of her tunnel vision, her subjects believe she is not fit for a Queen or Empress for that matter if she does not even have sympathy for her people. Daiyu demands that she is the one and only person who can be the heir to the throne because she is organized and has an iron fist, but disregards any type of “heart” and “kindness”. Daiyu believes that order will run a kingdom flawlessly but never regards the feelings of those who would live under her jurisdiction. Hobbies and Interests Despite all this, Daiyu does have a fun side to her. She enjoys video games and is highly competitive at it. She is a quick learner, so she can pick up any game and run with it, learning along the way. Daiyu is the type to skip the tutorial and go in without any knowledge, as she does see it as a waste of time. Some of her favorite games are the ones with competitive modes, otherwise, she wouldn’t want to play them. Story driven games or puzzle games bore her and makes her turn the other way. Daiyu plays casually, but her skills are actually extraordinary to the point where she can actually play tournaments but refuses to because of her long time goal. Daiyu has an eye for organization and is Vice President of the Student Council. She has learned how to be fastidious since before she entered high school, as a princess must always be well rounded. She adores having to do data entry and research topics for the school, such as tips to create better lunch menus or how to buff the hallway floors in the most organic way. She is constantly looking for ways to improve the school, though, she couldn't care less for it. Daiyu is only doing the Council to learn how to be a leader for her story, not because of the school’s reputation. She aims to be the President one day and has marked off the steps to achieve that, but many believed that she might be a little too authoritarian for that sort of role. Daiyu also appreciates nature and gardens, as it is the most relaxing hobby she has. It is pleasant for her to sit on a bench underneath a tree while sipping tea and contemplating her life. She likes to touch plants and appreciate the beauty they withhold, given that they are so beautiful and bright. After all, inanimate things are better than people. Daiyu is always looking for herbs and leaves that could be made into tea. Though. she makes horrendous tasting tea and suffers while drinking it because she is too prideful to ask anyone for help. Perhaps she uses too many tea leaves, heat the water too hot or use the wrong cups. Even with a gentle correction from her father, Daiyu will defend her terrible tea until the end of time. As a princess, she withholds many skills, and one of these is hairstyling. Through her own hair stylists, she learned how to intricately braid, tease and tie up hair. Because of this versatile skill, she was able to bring over to high school, where she did not need to depend on her workers to do her hair. It may take three hours every day just to perfect her own coiffure, but she is proud to say that it is all her own work. Appearance Daiyu is 5’2 and is much shorter than a lot of her peers. She doesn’t mind it much because of the use of super tall heels, and she wouldn’t be caught dead without them on. She is very reliant on heels like the other girls on campus, only a bit more obsessed. She has jet black hair that reaches down to the small of her back. Her eyes are bright green, and from what she’s heard might even be real jade. Her attire is always professional or nods to her heritage. Her outfits center around the light blue, pink and hints of green. She has her outfits centered around blue, pink and green jade gemstones. The jades represent something in her destiny. The blue stands for the rule over the heavens, the pink represents the underworld and the green represents the earth. Her father sports a less pastel version of these colors and is much brighter and saturated, but Daiyu prefers having a lighter version of the palette. Myth: The Great Jade Emperor Article: The Jade Emperor How does Daiyu come into it? Being the eldest of all of her siblings, it was a no brainer that she was chosen to be the successor of the Jade Emperor. Even if she was promised this role since she was a child, it is heavily implied that she will only achieve this role once her father feels that she is ready, given that the Emperor had his title for millions of years. This, of course, upsets Daiyu greatly, as she always announces that she is ready, but it falls on deaf ears. Her mother, the Empress, reassures her that soon, Daiyu will take over, but soon could mean 10,000 years for all she knew. She currently works hard to convince her father that she must have the throne soon, given that her culture leans much more to those who are male. She is afraid that her role will be passed down to one of her brothers and that her parents will change their minds about her being Empress. Relationships Family The Jade Emperor Benevolent and kind, the Jade Emperor is always remarked as a great ruler that puts his people first. The Emperor is constantly giving his subjects gifts and awards, given that he has lived for many a century and is at this point, and is used to giving away. To Daiyu, the Jade Emperor is an incredibly stable and beneficial ruler, but she is quite aware of his past as a manipulative person. During the era of the Four Dragons, he had disregarded his subjects and locked away the dragons as he was much too egocentric to admit he had a superiority complex. The Emperor says that he’s “a changed man” and that “that was a long time ago”. Daiyu finds it a bit hypocritical and insulting that he doesn’t own up to his mistakes, but instead, covers them up like they were nothing. She doesn’t say anything, however, as she respects her father too much to bad mouth him. With what he did to other people, such as Sun Wukong, she feels that ignoring others and silencing those who defy him is admirable, but wished that he admits his faults. Either way, she knows that part of her personality derived from this uncaring phase of the Jade Emperor. The Emperor adores Daiyu to bits, even if she is so heartless. He finds a way to give her what she needs, but at the same time, neglects her. Being the Emperor of heaven, earth, and the underworld, he does not have the time to tend to Daiyu. Instead, he showers her in materialistic items and calls it a day. Daiyu does not mind, however, as she believed that that was how every parent was like. She does not question it and takes the gifts, however, she wishes that her father could at least talk to her like a normal father. She knows that he anything but a normal dad, therefore, she keeps her mouth shut and her thoughts elsewhere. The Jade Emperor loves to smile. So much so that he wonders why Daiyu doesn’t do it as much as he does. He’s a good dad, right? He gives her all she wants, yet… she never smiles. The Jade Emperor attempted all kinds of remedies and medicine to help Daiyu feel anything at all, but it deemed all unsuccessful until she was given a video game controller. She finally cracked a smile when she beat the final boss of the game, and her father was happy, but a bit disappointed that it was a video game of all things that made her feel joy. Either way, he had never stopped trying to make his daughter happy. He would do anything to see her laugh until her stomach hurt and when that day comes, he would know that he did a great job as a parent. The Jade Empress Daiyu’s mother is mostly absent from her life but does make an effort to be present. She often attends her birthday parties and slips credit cards into her daughter’s pocket. She, in a way, is almost exactly like Daiyu. She has the ultimate resting bitch face, and overshadows Daiyu’s own poker face. The Empress can’t help but feel like Daiyu should act more civil and stop being so selfish. She partially blames herself for causing her daughter to be so careless towards everything, as the Empress raised her in the way she felt best. Even so, she never has to worry about Daiyu rebelling, which puts her at ease in a way. Black is an unlucky color from where Daiyu resides in, but her name means “Black jade”. The Empress chose this name because she was sure Daiyu would not live for a long time, given that Daiyu was born smaller than most. She was so ill as a child, she did not sprout hair until much later on. Because of this, she is fragile, but the Empress has already decided she was not going to live any longer and gave her a name so dark and unlucky. Daiyu does not complain about it now that she is grown up because to her, it is just a name and reminder that she overcame her illness. Friends The Pantheon Princesses Daiyu still holds by the notion that friends are a waste of time. She does not like to open her heart to anyone, but somehow, she was able to band together with the most powerful princesses in the school in the most natural way. She believes that ultimate power attracts one another and that was fully apparent when the other three princesses started hanging out with her. If she was honest, she thinks that all of them are bitches, including herself, and notices that many part ways in the hallway when seeing this group. They are the closest people she would call “friends”, but she wasn’t sure if it was because she was lonely or if she liked the strength they all had together. Pet Her amber dragon, Yixing, is her companion. She was gifted him by the gods to help her smile, and although that hasn’t happened, she still loves and treasures him like he is made of gold. Enemies Heather von Olympus Heather is the main person that Daiyu might see as an enemy, but much more a frenemy than anything. Because of Heather’s professional and thoughtful personality, Daiyu admires that Heather is more serious than anyone that she has met before. Being the daughter of the biggest Grecian god there is, Daiyu appreciates her feedbacks and words, though is quite fake around her. Daiyu puts on a stern and business facade in front of the peacock girl but would turn around and talk behind her back. Romance Daiyu doesn’t have time for friends, much less romance. She is too focused on her goal to be distracted by love and is teased that she is married to her work than anything. She has very picky and particular tastes and when she turns away from her laptop to look at a person for longer than a second, that is when someone knows she might be interested. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, she would directly tell them that she thinks they are hot and slaps her number in their hand. She believes in getting straight to the point, but secretly, she has never been on a date as her tastes and standards are through the roof. Trivia *Daiyu has a floral tattoo on her back. *Her voice is deep for a girl and almost husky. *She does not have an official last name, therefore, choosing “Qing” to represent her surname. Quotes *”The phrase is Jade, not green.” *”How dare you speak to me. I am not interested in your frivolous conversations. Either say something of worth or get out of my sight.” Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Jade Emperor Category:Royals